


Doces ou travessuras?

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: “Doces ou travessuras, Minseok?”, Jongdae sussurrou.“Travessuras.” Minseok respondeu.E Jongdae deixou para pensar em outra hora; deixou para imaginar qualquer consequência em outro momento, analisaria seus erros e acertos em outra noite, porque, no momento, a única coisa que queria era poder beijar Minseok sem pensar em qualquer outra coisa. E fora exatamente isso que fizera, aproximando seus lábios até que se tocassem.





	Doces ou travessuras?

_Doces_  ou  **travessuras**?

 

A brisa fria que atingia a cidade de Seul aquela noite fazia Jongdae se orgulhar da fantasia de vampiro que havia escolhido – as roupas de época que outrora pensara que o incomodaria agora estavam protegendo-lhe e até mesmo a longa capa às suas costas estava ajudando. Ser Conde Drácula no Halloween fora uma sábia decisão.

 

O mesmo não poderia ser dito por Kim Minseok, um de seus amigos mais próximos. Minseok estava fantasiado de Chuck, o boneco assassino, e apesar de não ser uma fantasia ruim, Jongdae não podia deixar de rir da forma como o amigo se abraçava para espantar o vento gelado. Minseok franzia o cenho sempre que Jongdae deixava escapar alguma risadinha, o que fazia o vampiro rir ainda mais da cara emburrada de seu amigo.

 

Já passava das onze da noite quando os dois amigos se encontraram para irem juntos até a festa de Halloween de Kim Joonmyeon. Nenhum dos dois poderia reclamar de atraso, entretanto: Xiumin tivera que pedir ajuda a LuHan para arrumar as cicatrizes em seu rosto, além da peruca ruiva e descabelada e Jongdae não fora deixado em paz por seu melhor amigo, um Baekhyun vestido de Arlequina – Jongdae sempre iria rir da cara que o mesmo fez quando Chanyeol propôs a “fantasia de casal” –, até que se maquiasse, pois, segundo o Byun, “como quer ser um vampiro todo corado dessa forma?”. Jongdae até tentara obter ajuda de Chanyeol, a quem Baekhyun fizera a maquiagem de Coringa, mas sem sucesso; o Park apenas ria do que o namorado aprontava.

 

“Devo dizer que você conseguiu ficar bonito, Chen.” Minseok zombou. “Baekhyun realmente sabe fazer milagres.”

 

“Engraçado, eu estava pensando o mesmo de você!”, Chen respondeu no mesmo tom. “Essas cicatrizes ficaram muito boas em você, Xiumin, deveria torná-las reais.”

 

“Sempre um engraçadinho.” Xiumin rolou os olhos. “Ainda falta muito para chegarmos à casa do Suho?”

 

“Mais alguns quarteirões, estamos chegando.” Jongdae disse. “Está com tanto frio assim?”

 

“Você brinca porque está coberto da cabeça aos pés”, Minseok reclamou, “devia ao menos me emprestar sua capa!”

 

“Que tipo de boneco assassino é você que não suporta nem esse ventinho?”, Chen zombou, voltando a rir da face emburrada do ruivo.

 

Xiumin socou de leve o ombro de seu amigo, que mesmo assim não deixou de rir. Minseok respirou fundo, observando as ruas pelas quais caminhavam – diversas crianças passavam fantasiadas ao seu redor, todas correndo e falando alto, algumas até olhando estranho para dois adolescentes também fantasiados. Alguns pais também acompanhavam suas crianças, uns voltavam à infância com os filhos enquanto contavam e verificavam os doces, enquanto outros não viam a hora de ir embora.

 

Os quarteirões que os separavam da casa de Joonmyeon finalmente findaram-se; Minseok podia ouvir a música alta no momento que viraram a esquina e quase agradeceu a todos os deuses que se recordasse pela perspectiva de afastar-se do frio das noites de Seul. Jongdae apressou o passo para poder chegar mais rápido e, consequentemente, conseguir alcançar o amigo, que estava quase correndo até lá.

 

Jongdae avistou os cabelos bicolores do melhor amigo rapidamente; era difícil perder Baekhyun e Chanyeol de vista, principalmente pela extravagante fantasia que ambos escolheram. Ao lado dos dois estava Sehun, vestido de pirata, que ria continuamente das tentativas frustradas de Jongin conquistar uma garota vestida de princesa.

 

“Parece que encontramos alguém resistente ao charme de Kim Jongin”, Jongdae comentou quando se aproximou dos amigos.

  
Sehun jogou a cabeça para trás sem parar de rir. “Ele está de olho na Hyoyeon há meses.” Explicou. “Decidiu pela fantasia de príncipe só porque soube que ela viria de princesa.”

 

Minseok aproximou-se dos amigos com dois copos em mãos, entregando um para Jongdae. Sehun voltou a explicar a história de Jongin para o recém-chegado, entre risos pausados. O clima continuava descontraído e animado, mesmo com a música ensurdecedora em seus ouvidos.

 

Jongin se aproximou algum tempo depois, com uma faceta frustrada. Sehun passou o braço por cima dos ombros do amigo, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro. Jongin revirou os olhos, já prevendo o que ouviria de Oh Sehun.

 

“Parece que você não é tão bom assim, meu caro”, Sehun disse. “Esta na hora de desistir da Hyoyeon e aceitar que perdeu nossa aposta.”

 

“Não vou desistir da Hyoyeon, meu caro Sehun.” Jongin respondeu, com um sorriso de lado. “Não é porque não consegui nada hoje que nunca conseguirei. Hyoyeon ainda será minha!”

 

“Dizem que não podemos contrariar os loucos, não é mesmo?”, Sehun disse, com uma risadinha cínica.

 

Os amigos resolveram procurar o restante do grupo na festa. A decoração interna da casa estava em perfeito estado – havia pequenos morcegos pendurados em pontos estratégicos do teto, a luz estava propositalmente baixa e algumas abóboras enfeitavam os móveis que restaram na sala, já que a sala de estar se transformou em uma pista de dança. A casa de Joonmyeon era grande o suficiente para que boa parte de seus colegas de escola pudessem se reunir e dançar durante a noite toda. No extremo da sala havia um bar montado de forma improvisada, onde mais algumas abóboras desenhadas repousavam.

 

Jongdae tinha que admitir que Joonmyeon sabia decorar festas.

 

Encontraram rapidamente os remanescentes do grupo amontoados próximos ao bar. Wu Yifan estava vestido de Thor, enquanto Tao estava ao seu lado vestido de Capitão América. Luhan e Yixing estavam vestidos como Coelho Branco e Lebre de Março e, por fim, Joonmyeon estava todo sorrisos enquanto vestido de Edward Mãos de Tesoura.

 

“Onde está Kyungsoo?”, Sehun perguntou quando se aproximaram.

 

“Ele disse que viria um pouco mais tarde.” Joonmyeon respondeu. “Disse que houve alguns problemas com a fantasia.”

 

“Luhan e Yixing resolveram combinar também?” Jongin perguntou. “Já bastava o casal de vilões aqui!”

 

“Ainda estamos ganhando como melhor fantasia, sinto muito pra vocês”, Baekhyun se gabou. Os cabelos descoloridos haviam adquirido tons de rosa e azuis e combinavam bastante com a pele naturalmente pálida do rapaz.

 

“Yixing é a Lebre de Março e sou Coelho Branco”, Luhan explicou. “Nós nem sabíamos da fantasia um do outro até nos encontrarmos aqui.”

 

“Vocês erraram o caminho para o país das maravilhas, rapazes.” Minseok disse.

 

Continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, trocando alfinetadas amigáveis a respeito de suas fantasias, até que Sehun e Jongin conseguiram arrastar alguns dos amigos, como Yixing, Minseok e Baekhyun, para a pista de dança. Os dois sempre seriam dançarinos incorrigíveis e sempre conseguiriam arrastar alguns consigo.

 

Os que restaram continuaram assentados ao bar, enquanto continuavam a conversar. Kris e Tao estavam conversando sobre o próximo campeonato que o mais novo participaria dali alguns meses, enquanto Luhan e Chanyeol discutiam a respeito do último episódio da uma série que ambos assistiam.

 

Jongdae não achava nenhum dos assuntos interessante o suficiente, então resolveu observar a pista de dança improvisada, analisando se valia a pena arriscar seu lugar privilegiado no bar para dançar um pouco e amenizar o sentimento de tédio que se apossava de si. Joonmyeon havia desaparecido há poucos instantes, quando um Kyungsoo vestido como o menino d’O Grito havia chegado.

 

Jongdae continuou a passear seus olhos pela pista de dança, até encontrar o amigo que dançava com Yixing. Os cabelos ruivos de Minseok balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto ria de algo que o chinês havia dito. As luzes coloridas do pequeno globo passavam por seu rosto, dando-lhe tonalidades diferentes com a luz bruxuleante. Minseok nunca pareceu tão bonito para Jongdae.

 

Não era segredo para ninguém que havia certa tensão entre Jongdae e Minseok. Ninguém engolia a desculpa de ambos serem bons amigos e até mesmo Luhan já havia tentado juntá-los, ao levá-los em um encontro duplo com sua antiga namorada. Jongdae ainda se perguntava como não percebera as intenções de seu amigo e como Luhan convenceu a garota a aceitar dois garotos no encontro.

 

Luhan pareceu perceber o olhar direcionado de Jongdae e deixou que Chanyeol fosse procurar seu próprio namorado. Virou-se para encarar Jongdae, que, percebendo o olhar fixo do amigo, também o encarou.

 

“Baozi está ótimo hoje, não é?”, Luhan comentou. “Foi uma ótima fantasia.”

 

“Sim, ele combina bastante com o boneco.” Jongdae concordou. “Ele parece estar se divertindo.”

 

“Você devia fazer o mesmo, sabe.” Luhan disse. “Por que não vai dançar com o Minseok?”

 

“Por que eu faria isso, Luhan?”, retrucou. “Ele está se divertindo com o Yixing.”

 

“Você engana só a você mesmo, Chen, porque a nenhum de nós você não engana.” O chinês disse, bebendo um pouco da bebida em seu copo. “Por que não assume logo que está interessado no Minseok?”

 

Jongdae arregalou os olhos minimamente, surpreso com a sinceridade do mais velho. Luhan sempre foi conhecido por ser sincero demais, mas Chen não imaginou que um dia Luhan precisaria usar dela consigo. Empertigou-se no banco onde estava assentado e desviou o olhar novamente para a pista de dança, antes de pensar no que dizer ao amigo.

 

“Não estou interessado no Minseok.” Respondeu. “Você está muito obcecado por isso, Luhan.”

 

“Estou apenas dando um empurrãozinho.” Levantou-se, atraindo a atenção de Jongdae. “Você vai me agradecer.”

 

Antes que Jongdae pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Luhan já havia se afastado; acompanhou os passos do chinês por todo o caminho que fizera até se aproximar dos amigos que dançavam um pouco distante e observou-o enquanto conversava com cada um deles. Viu cada um deles acenar positivamente e arqueou a sobrancelha, curioso. O que Luhan estava planejando?

 

Pouco depois, todos os amigos voltaram a estarem reunidos no ponto onde Jongdae estava. Kyungsoo cumprimentou a todos que ainda não tinha visto, e todos estavam com sorrisinhos suspeitos demais, menos Minseok. Xiumin parecia ofegante, embora ainda sorridente, cansado pelo tempo que passara dançando, e se preocupou apenas em roubar a bebida das mãos de Jongdae.

 

“Vamos agitar um pouquinho essa festa pra gente”, Luhan disse. “Tenho certeza que a festa pode ficar por um tempo sem seu anfitrião.”

 

“O que você pretende, Luhan?”, Minseok perguntou. “Yixing me puxou pra cá antes da música acabar porque você disse que era importante.”

 

“Nós vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio!”, Luhan disse sorridente. “Mas como é halloween, vamos adaptar para  _doces ou travessuras?_ ”

 

Jongdae não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

 

Imaginou que seus amigos iriam rir da ideia estúpida e infantil de Luhan, mas, incrivelmente, todos pareceram concordar entusiasticamente. Até mesmo Yifan, em toda sua pose de frieza e distância, parecia animado para jogar, com o sorrisinho de canto estampado em seu rosto. Jongdae encarou um a um até que se desse por vencido.

 

“Vocês não podem ter mais que treze anos”, reclamou. Luhan o ignorou enquanto pedia uma garrafa ao colega que cuidava do bar.

 

“Para de reclamar que você era o que propunha esse jogo em toda festa!”, Chanyeol disse. “Vai ser engraçado, Chen.”

 

Observando o sorrisinho malévolo no rosto delicado de Luhan, Jongdae duvidava que fosse achar engraçado.

 

Por protestos dos mais novos, Luhan aceitou que continuassem próximos ao bar para que jogassem e assim os desafios pudessem englobar o restante da festa. Assentaram-se quase em roda, da forma mais discreta que conseguiram encontrar e puseram a garrafa para rodar.

 

Jongdae acompanhou os giros atentamente, com o mau pressentimento de que iria se dar mal por concordar com o jogo. Os amigos ao seu lado estavam ansiosos, compartilhando risinhos divertidos. Minseok estava do lado oposto ao seu da roda e Jongdae podia observar o sorriso contido no rosto do amigo.

 

A garrafa continuava a girar, mas agora perdia a força. Jongdae acompanhou seus últimos giros aliviado ao perceber que havia caído entre Jongin e Zitao. Jongin observou o chinês, deixando claro desde já que escolhia desafio –  _“Travessura, Jongin! Entra no espírito!”_ – e Jongdae quase teve dó ao visualizar a expressão facial de Zitao.

 

“Desafio você a conseguir uma dança com Hyoyeon.” Zitao disse.

 

Sehun que estava ao seu lado controlou-se para não rir alto da faceta de surpresa do melhor amigo. Zitao sustentou o olhar de Jongin, que imaginava ser apenas uma brincadeira e esperava seu desafio de verdade. Ao perceber que era verdade, bufou, levantando-se do banco onde estava sentado.

 

“Vocês vão brincar comigo com isso até a morte, mas vou provar a vocês que consigo.”

 

Jongin se afastou do grupo de amigos, sendo observado por onze pares de olhos atentos. Hyoyeon estava num ponto mais afastado com algumas amigas, os cabelos multicolores brilhando contra o jogo de luzes que o atingiam. Jongin aproximou-se confiante, e viu quando a amiga de Hyoyeon a cutucou para indicar que ele estava se aproximando.

 

Hyoyeon virou-se para encarar o rapaz que se aproximava, com um sorriso galante no rosto. Devolveu o sorriso, arqueando a sobrancelha numa pergunta muda a respeito de sua volta. Jongin disse algo que todos os meninos dariam tudo pra saber o que fora, porque Hyoyeon riu, antes de menear a cabeça de forma negativa.

 

Zitao estava quase contando vitória antes da hora, porque Jongin não cumprira seu desafio, quando viu que Hyoyeon segurou a mão de Jongin, afastando-se de suas amigas em direção à pista de dança. Os onze amigos observaram incrédulos enquanto Jongin dançava com Hyoyeon, atraindo a atenção de todos na pista de dança – os dois eram exímios dançarinos, afinal.

 

“Parece que perdemos o Jongin”, Kris disse. “Vamos continuar.”

 

Todos concordaram ainda surpresos com a aceitação da garota. A garrafa continuou a rodar e Jongdae já quase não se sentia apreensivo com seu resultado. Seus amigos provavelmente o desafiariam a chamar algum desconhecido para dançar, como fizeram a Jongin. De toda forma, sempre tinha a opção de pedir verdade.

 

A garrafa novamente parou, apontando para si mesmo e Baekhyun. Conhecia o melhor amigo bem o suficiente para saber que agora tinha todos os motivos para se sentir apreensivo.

 

“ _Doces ou travessuras_ , Drácula?”, Baekhyun disse.

 

“ _Doces._ ” Jongdae respondeu, ouvindo as vaias de seus amigos logo em seguida. Não confiava em Baekhyun o suficiente para ousar pedir desafios.

 

Baekhyun fingiu pensar por um momento. “É verdade que você sempre esteve interessado no nosso Minseok aqui?”

 

Minseok o observou na mesma hora em que o braço de Baekhyun contornou seus ombros, o grande sorriso quadrado estampado em seu rosto, crente de que havia vencido seu amigo mais uma vez. Jongdae sentiu a garganta secar e as palavras fugirem de seus lábios. Seus amigos o observavam atento, mas nenhum olhar era tão intenso quanto o de Minseok.

 

“Não!”, Jongdae respondeu. “Nós somos bons amigos, por que vocês não nos deixam em paz?”

 

“Porque Chanyeol e eu também sempre fomos grandes amigos.” Baekhyun respondeu, dando de ombros. “Mas tudo bem, nós fingimos que aceitamos sua resposta.”

 

Jongdae não teve tempo de retrucar, já que Kyungsoo estava girando a garrafa novamente. Estava a poucos passos de desistir do jogo, já que finalmente entendera o propósito de tudo aquilo. Não podia acreditar nos amigos ardilosos que havia encontrado. Acompanhou os últimos giros da garrafa, temendo o encontro que, por fim, aconteceu: Luhan e Minseok.

 

“ _Doces ou travessuras_ , baozi?”

 

“Travessuras... Eu acho.” Minseok respondeu.

 

Jongdae o xingou baixinho.

 

“Bom, vamos aproveitar esse clima gostoso das novas músicas que colocaram em homenagem ao Jongin e Hyoyeon para mais uma dança.” Luhan respondeu. As músicas agora estavam mais calmas, quase lentas, como se o DJ estivesse finalmente dando um prêmio aos meses incansáveis de Kim Jongin. “Quero que dance com Jongdae.”

 

Minseok deu de ombros, levantando-se, mas Jongdae sentia como se uma âncora estivesse presa em seus ombros. Levantou-se aos empurrões de Zitao ao seu lado, e seguiu os passos de Minseok até o centro da pista de dança. O ruivo parecia bastante calmo, enquanto Jongdae quase sentia o coração palpitando em sua caixa torácica.

 

Ao contrário do que Jongdae imaginava, a calma de Minseok era apenas aparência. Minseok estava tão nervoso quanto nunca esteve, e esfregava as mãos na fantasia em intervalos curtos. Jongdae parou ao seu lado e ambos por um minuto não sabiam o que deveriam fazer. Ainda sentiam os olhares de seus amigos em suas costas, mas estavam petrificados.

 

“Bom, vamos dançar então”, Minseok disse, virando-se para o amigo. Jongdae concordou e os dois começaram a dançar, aproximando-se aos poucos.

 

A música ainda era quase lenta, e os casais formados ao seu redor davam-lhes a estranha sensação de que talvez devessem dançar da mesma forma. Porém, o nível de cumplicidade e intimidade que era necessário assustava-os, porque ambos não sabiam como as coisas chegariam a níveis tão altos.

 

“Eu tenho certeza de que isso foi mais um plano do Luhan”, Jongdae sussurrou. “Desculpe se dançar comigo não fosse o que você queria.”

 

“Não, está tudo bem.” Xiumin respondeu. “Você parece bem desconfortável com isso.”

 

Jongdae engoliu em seco. Minseok estava próximo demais, ele podia observar com atenção as cicatrizes maquiadas no rosto de seu amigo, amaldiçoando-se porque nem mesmo elas faziam com que o achasse menos belo. Minseok ainda o encarava, esperando sua resposta, embora Jongdae não conseguisse dar-lhe nenhuma.

 

Talvez fosse hora de dar o braço a torcer e aceitar que Luhan sempre estava certo.

 

“Ficar muito próximo de você faz com que eu me sinta assim.” Jongdae respondeu. “Mas eu não diria desconfortável. É... É estranho, porque eu não me sinto assim com os outros. Quanto mais próximos estamos, mais nervoso eu vou ficando e começo a falar mais besteira do que normalmente.”

 

“Eu te deixo nervoso, Jongdae?”

 

“Sim.” Respondeu. “Mas é uma sensação gostosa, eu acho. Eu gosto de estar com você, apesar de todas essas sensações. Gosto de observá-lo sorrindo, eu gosto do seu sorriso.”

 

Minseok sorriu em resposta. “Também gosto do seu sorriso, me lembra sorrisos de gatos. Eu acho que na verdade eu gosto de tudo em você, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae imaginou que Minseok seria capaz de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, mas acalmou-se minimamente quando imaginou que o rapaz estaria se sentindo da mesma forma. Os sorrisos não saíam de seus lábios enquanto ainda dançavam, cada vez mais próximos, cada vez mais alheios às pessoas ao redor.

 

“Doces ou travessuras, Minseok?”, Jongdae sussurrou.

 

“Travessuras.” Minseok respondeu.

 

E Jongdae deixou para pensar em outra hora; deixou para imaginar qualquer consequência em outro momento, analisaria seus erros e acertos em outra noite, porque, no momento, a única coisa que queria era poder beijar Minseok sem pensar em qualquer outra coisa. E fora exatamente isso que fizera, aproximando seus lábios até que se tocassem.

 

Os dentes falsas de Jongdae atrapalharam o que ele imaginou que seria o primeiro beijo mágico entre ambos e quase sentiu-se envergonhado por ter esquecido desse detalhe, mas Minseok estava rindo e ele ficava tão bonito rindo que Jongdae não se preocupou em ter estragado o momento.

 

“Eu também gosto de tudo em você, Minseok.” Confidenciou.

 

Minseok continuou a sorrir, ostentando seu sorriso favorito. Ambos saíram da pista de dança, embora não tivessem voltado para o círculo de amigos que ambos duvidavam que continuassem a jogar. Sabiam que todos fariam inúmeras perguntas posteriormente, mas, no momento, os dois amigos queriam apenas continuar a aproveitar aquele momento.

 

Sentaram-se na calçada da casa de Joonmyeon e a brisa fria continuava a açoitar a cidade. Xiumin tremeu levemente, esquecendo-se do frio que o aguardava por estar com mangas curtas. Jongdae retirou sua capa, jogando-se sobre os ombros de Xiumin, aquecendo-o e recebendo um novo sorriso de agradecimento.

 

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando a lua cheia e o brilho das estrelas. A festa continuava às suas costas e algumas pessoas continuavam chegando e saindo, e quase podiam ouvir as músicas altas recomeçarem. Entretanto, isso não importava a nenhum dos dois.

 

“Amanhã nós continuaremos os mesmos?”, Jongdae perguntou. “Não é apenas mais uma travessura de halloween, não é?”

 

“A menos que você não queira que seja.” Minseok respondeu. “Podemos fazer isso durar por quantos halloweens conseguirmos.”

 

Jongdae não o questionou diretamente sobre como as coisas ficariam no dia seguinte, porque ele sabia entender as entrelinhas de seu amigo. Sentiu a mão de Minseok unir-se à sua sobre a calçada, os dedos unindo-se aos seus e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, que dedicava-lhe um sorriso calmo. Sorriu em resposta, plenamente feliz.

 

“Feliz halloween, Minseok.”

 

“Feliz halloween, Jongdae.”


End file.
